It's Only Slightly Different
by Lexi.Ever
Summary: Being a slave all of her life, she didn't know what love could be. Lemon. Flames are welcome.


**A/N: So I want to take a moment to thank Ai Chiyo for betaing this story for me and helping me to make this a better story. If anyone wants me to turn this into a full length story review and tell me. I welcome flames, they make me a better writer, just as long as they aren't just 'you suck," so please read, review, and enjoy!**

**A Slave to Love**

A door slammed open, allowing the two Akatsuki members into the abandoned shack. It was a single room, with only a bed for furnishing. The blonde sighed and dumped a bound and gagged girl on the bed. The redhead walked in and looked over at the girl and rolled his eyes. She felt her heart flutter in her chest. She was terrified.

This was the first time she had been somewhere other than her trainer's house since she had been kidnapped and made into a slave. The two men scared her. She wondered if they would be violent like her trainer had been. She hoped not. That kind of abuse had given her nightmares. The blond one seemed like he was young, but he didn't seem mean. It was the red head. There was a calmness about him that scared her.

"I don't understand why you felt the need to take her," he said in an irritated tone. The blonde glared at him.

"You forget, danna, we don't get much action on the road. I figure we can use her for a night and then just kill her. It's better than letting her live her life as a slave," the blonde reasoned. He looked over at the girl and untied her, but left the gag in place. She shifted her limbs, happy that she wasn't bound anymore. She didn't feel awkward about being naked in front of two men. She was used to it.

"Her death would be pointless. Just let her go when you're done with her," the red head said. The blonde smirked at him.

"You sure you don't want some?" the blonde offered. The red head shook his head and the blond looked back at the girl.

"Don't scream," he ordered, removing her gag. When it was gone the girl sighed in relief. She had been raised to be a slave, so she was prepared for this. She was already naked and ready for the blonde, who was giving her a hungry look. Her training kicked in and she immediately reverted back to her submissive nature, a part of herself she hated.

"Thank you master," she told him. He laughed a little bit. It sounded cruel, but there was also a softness to it that made her shiver.

"Don't call me master. I'm Deidara and this is Sasori my danna," he told her. She nodded. Deidara. She liked that name.

"Deidara," she said testing it on her tongue. He nodded and slide a cool hand down her body, giving her goosebumps. As his hand went to the center of her body she felt something lick her in her core, making her jolt. Deidara smirked again and held up his other hand, revealing the tongues on his palms.

She gasped. Nothing had prepared her for that.

The tongue at her core began to lick her more fiercely, causing her to let out small sounds of pleasure. He gave her a devilish grin and pushed his palm against her harder, causing the tongue to move deeper inside of her. It felt so strange, but it felt right. Unable to hold up her own weight, she surrendered herself to him, leaning against his chest.

"If you keep doing that she won't be able to handle much more," Sasori said from the corner farthest from the bed. Deidara removed his hand from her, leaving her throbbing for more. She was breathless and when he moved she fell forward and was forced to catch herself before her face hit the bed.

"What do you know?" Deidara scoffed. The girl moved on her hands and knees and crawled over to Deidara and took his hand, the one that he'd had pressed to her core, and took his index finger in her mouth and began to gently suck it. Deidara turned, his eyes slightly shocked by her actions. She saw more of that softness in him. It was as though he didn't expect her to want to make a move towards him, but she did. Something in her wanted to be close to him.

"I know that she didn't want you to stop," Sasori said, noting her actions. Deidara looked back at Sasori, the softness in his eyes gone, replaced by a cocky demeanor.

"Come on danna, if you're so skilled then prove it," Deidara taunted. Sasori sighed and pushed himself off of the wall and moved towards her. She released Deidara's finger and looked up at Sasori as he stopped in front of her. He placed both hands on the bed, bracing himself as he moved one knee onto the bed and leaned forward.

She felt herself stop breathing and resisted the urge to lean bakc and instead, forced herself to lean towards him. She was afraid of him, but she had to get over it. If she wasn't a good slave she would be punished and she hated her punishments. They made her feel like she was a dog.

Softly, he pressed his lips to hers and she gasped in surprise at the feel of them. He didn't even feel real, his lips were cold and lifeless, they felt like they were made of wood, not flesh and blood. Slowly, he moved his hands from the bed and to her shoulders, pushing her down onto the bed as he continued to kiss her. It didn't feel like the way it did with Deidara. He was warm and somehow comforting, but Sasori...with him she was just going through the motions. Like she had been trained to do.

His hands moved her her breasts and he began to massage them in his palms, as his mouth moved from her lips to her neck. He kissed and nibbled on her neck rhythmically to his hands moving against her breasts. One hand slide down even further and he slipped a finger into her, making her gasp. She was already slick and wet from Deidara's teasing.

She started to let herself fade from reality, just like she would do in her training. Focusing only on her body and the sensations his cold hands gave her. She didn't think about what she was doing, just moved. Her eyes moved to Deidara, who was watching her with his pale blue eye. The look on his face mae her breath catch in her throat. He looked...jealous?

Eventually he moved forward, placing a hand over the breast Sasori had recently abandoned. She gasped at the difference in temperature. She shifted her body closer to him as the tongue on his hand darted out over her hardened nipple, making her shiver. Seeming to sense her urge to be closer to him, Deidara shifted closer to Sasori, who looked up.

Slowly, Sasori slide his finger out of her and sat straight up. Giving Deidara an condescending look, he moved off of the bed and crossed his arms in front of him. She was relieved when his weight disappeared. Deidara moved to replace him, straddling her. HIs long blond hair fell forward, brushing her cheek, his eyes stared down at her full of a mixture of emotions. Confusion, vulnerability, and a heat that made her cheeks flush scarlet.

He leaned closer to her and she knew what was about to come, but none of her training had prepared her for how his kiss would feel. She revealed in his warmth as a torrent of emotions filled her. It was like her heart was expanding in her chest and all she wanted was to be closer to him. She went from going through the motions, so savoring the motions.

She liked this man. It was like even though she didn't know him, she did. He felt like something familiar and comforting. Something she wasn't used to. She was used to violence and abuse, not...this. She wondered if this was how couples felt when they were in love. It was so...different. It didn't feel dirty, it felt like something beautiful.

"Go slow," Sasori advised moving back to his spot on the wall. They both ignored him. They were too focused on each other.

Keeping his mouth pressed against her, Deidara began to tug on his clothes. She heard the sound of them tearing as he ripped his clothes from his body. The feel of his skin against hers only made her want him more. For the first time, she reached out and touched him. She started by touching his chest, feeling the muscles ripple against her fingertips. She let her hands travel up to his shoulders and then to his face as she held it closer to her's. She moved her hands up and knotted them in his hair.

He pulled back and she released him. Their breathing was labored as they stared at each other. The look in his eyes made her want him even more and she arched her back, offering herself to him. He smirked at her, making her heart pound in her chest, like a bird trying to escape it's cage. He held out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her up. He lifted her so that she was sitting on his lap, their bodies pressed close together. She held her breath as he lifted he again and impaled her on his hardened member.

She released a strangled cry from her throat as he started moving inside of her. His pace was slow at first, but soon he started to move faster. She bit her lips, trying to keep herself from crying out as the pleasure built, becoming a tidal wave of sensation that was overtaking her. Finally they exploded and she wasn't able to stop herself from crying out his name as her entire body went limp. He pulled out of her, making her body shiver in aftershocks of pleasure.

He kept her pressed against his chest, keeping her warm. She wanted nothing more than to live in the moment forever.

"That was art," Deidara muttered in her ear, making her smile. She heard Sasori scoff and leave the cabin. She felt Deidara move his hand and run it through her hair.

"I might just convince him to let me keep you," he told her. She smiled, thinking that being his slave wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
